Lo que la Final Esconde
by Deikan
Summary: Yaoi. Konoha y Amegakure Akatsuki Villa del Sonido han conseguido llegar a la final del mundial de fútbol. La cuestión: dejar jugar o no a Naruto. De ello dependen muchas cosas en el partido, ya que no todo es lo que parece... ItaDei y más parejas.


************

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento haber dejado colgado el fic "El Precio de tu Cuerpo" (lo seguiré en breve), pero es que la fiebre del mundial de fútbol nos llega a todos. ¡Y es que España ya está en la final! No me lo creo, la verdad. Pero bueno, lo dicho, que aquí vengo un nuevo y alocado fic que espero que os guste (y que espero escribir a tiempo, porque el mundial acaba en nada :S). Sin más, aquí dejo el primer capítulo ^^**

Por cierto, este fic se lo dedico a Isuki, una forofa de la selección que seguro lo pasará mal el día e la final, porque apoya tanto a España como a Holanda (Aunque ellos no tengan al macho ibérico Puyol xD) ¡Disfruta del partido!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1: Provocación

- Muy bien chicos, ya es suficiente por hoy. Venid aquí –llamó el rubio con un gesto del brazo.

Todos los hombres que estaban a su servicio se acercaron a él al trote. No había prisas, no había nervios. Tan sólo tenían la sensación que tiene cualquiera cuando sabe que está a unas horas de hacer historia, de conseguir todo por cuanto ha luchado desde el comienzo de su carrera. Con semblantes tranquilos bañados en una fina capa de sudor por el esfuerzo físico que acababan de realizar, todos se sentaron en el césped del terreno de juego, a la orilla del banquillo.

- Antes de nada quería felicitaros. Es cierto que aún nos queda un partido para conseguir la gloria eterna y todo eso que se dice. Pero habéis conseguido llegar muy lejos –todos escuchaban en silencio las palabras de su entrenador- Para mí y para muchos ciudadanos de la Hoja ya habéis llegado muy lejos. Habéis jugado a la perfección. Sin cometer fallos ni en defensa ni en ataque. Habéis eliminado uno a uno a todos los rivales que se os han puesto en frente, y eso que todos eran difíciles de vencer.

- Eso también ha sido gracias a usted, mister –le interrumpió uno de los jugadores al tiempo que abría una bolsa de patatas fritas.

- Ha sido gracias a todos, Chôji. De nada sirve tener conocimientos si no eres capaz de transmitírselos con claridad a tu equipo. Y vosotros habéis hecho un trabajo fantástico en cuanto a asimilación de tácticas se refiere. Habéis aprendido a trabajar en equipo de la manera en que os decía, y eso nos ha conducido a donde estamos ahora. Ha sido un trabajo de todos que, por fin, treinta y cuatro años después, nos ha llevado de nuevo a la final de un mundial de fútbol como este –todos le escuchaban en silencio, empapándose de cada palabra de su entrenador- Sabéis tan bien como yo que mucha gente espera que levantemos juntos el trofeo de vencedores, pero para eso hay que ganar mañana. Y eso supone mucha responsabilidad. Así que sólo os puedo dar un último consejo –esperó unos segundos en silencio mientras paseaba la mirada por todos sus jugadores- Disfrutad. Es lo que habéis hecho en todos los partidos que hemos disputado y es la manera en que habéis ido ganándolos uno a uno. No os estreséis. Simplemente jugad como sólo vosotros sabéis. Esa será la mejor manera de cumplir el sueño de toda la afición, muchachos – sonrió a sus jugadores.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el equipo rival? –intervino Sasuke.

- Sí. Las estadísticas dicen que la selección amegakure ha sido la gran revelación de este año. Nadie apostaba por ellos, pero han ganado todos sus partidos sin excepción –informó Naruto- Y no precisamente haciendo juego limpio.

- Eso es cierto –coincidió Neji- En todos los partidos que han jugado han demostrado tener un gran poder tanto en ataque como en defensa. No nos será fácil batir a su portero.

- No será fácil –convino Minato- Pero tampoco imposible. Chicos, este no es momento para desmoralizarse. Sabéis que tenéis el potencial y la técnica. Itachi –señaló con el brazo al aludido- nos ha explicado cómo juega la mitad de su equipo. Ha sido de gran ayuda que juguéis en el mismo equipo de la Liga –reconoció mirando al Uchiha.

- Aún así no sabemos qué alineación sacarán –dijo el moreno- Yo sé cómo juegan cuando están en la formación de Akatsuki. Pero ahora tienen nuevos jugadores a los que no conocemos. No podemos fiarnos de la información que poseo.

- Al menos es más que no tener nada –intervino Sai con seriedad.

- Es cierto –reconoció el rubio que les entrenaba- Además, los resúmenes de cada partido que nos proporcionó Jiraiya nos han servido para comprobar las habilidades de cada jugador –abrió la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos y comenzó a leer las fichas que tenía- Hidan.

- El portero –comenzó a explicar Sasuke- Itachi y yo batiremos su portería cuantas veces queramos –sonrió de medio lado.

- No te confíes, Sasuke – le previno su hermano- A pesar de lo peculiar que pueda resultar, Hidan es un portero formidable.

- Pero no es mejor que nuestro Shikamaru, 'ttebayo –sonrió Naruto.

- No sé yo… -contestó el aludido con duda- Lo mejor es que no les dejéis comprobar lo bueno que soy, ¿ne, Neji?

- Descuida –el ojiblanco le miró de reojo- Me encargaré de que puedas disfrutar del partido tranquilamente.

- Tampoco es eso, ¿no creéis? –sonrió Minato algo apurado. Como su portero se relajase demasiado lo lamentarían- En cualquier caso, no debéis olvidar a sus delanteros…

- Pain y Sasori – dijo Lee, sacando una libretita de uno de sus bolsillos y leyendo la información que había apuntado- son los máximos goleadores del equipo. Cada vez que han conseguido llegar a la portería enemiga han marcado.

- Exacto. Por eso Neji, Shino, Obito y Chôji os encargaréis de frenar sus ataques –dijo Minato mirando a los aludidos.

- Será pan comido –contestó el Hyûga.

- Siguientes –retomó el tema el entrenador- los centrocampistas. El más peligroso es Deidara. Ya conocéis su extraña afición por poner bombas en el terreno de juego, y eso nos puede costar caro. Deberéis estar atento a sus flujos de chakra, Neji, Obito, Sasuke, Itachi –los aludidos asintieron en silencio- Si le controlamos e impedimos que fabrique sus miniexplosivos, no tendremos que preocuparnos de él. En cuanto a los demás… Tobi y Nagato no han demostrado tener grandes poderes, pero no por ello debéis subestimarles –les recordó.

- Estaremos alerta por lo que pueda pasar, mister –contestó obedientemente Iruka- ¿verdad, Kakashi?

El peliplata no le escuchó. Estaba tan concentrado en su libro que las palabras de Iruka sonaron como el piar de los pájaros, una música de fondo.

- Kakashi –le volvió a llamar el castaño- ¡Kakashi! –le zarandeó del brazo.

- ¿Eh? –le miró el hombre, quien acababa de perder el hilo de la narración del libro- ¿Decías algo, Iruka?

- Kakashi, presta un poco de atención, por favor -pidió Minato.

- Perdón, mister –se disculpó cerrando y guardando su preciado libro.

- Por último nos quedan los defensas. Los más peligrosos son Kisame y Kimimaro –declaró el entrenador- No son muy rápidos, pero son muy grandes. Deberéis tener cuidado con ellos, chicos –dijo mirando a los hermanos Uchiha- Se abalanzarán contra vosotros en cuanto os acerquéis a su área.

Los dos muchachos asintieron en silencio. Nadie se percató de la sombría mirada de otro de los componentes del equipo.

- Muy bien, pues creo que eso es todo –concluyó Minato- Esos son los principales obstáculos que deberemos sobrepasar, pero no olvidéis que es un equipo de once. Y si están en ese equipo es por algo. Aunque no conozcamos sus habilidades, las deben de tener. Así que no os confiéis.

Todos guardaron silencio, a la espera.

- Por ello, creo que la mejor alineación que podemos hacer es la siguiente: bajo los palos estará Shikamaru; defensas: Neji, Chôji, Obito y Shino; centrocampistas: Kakashi –en la banda izquierda-, Iruka, Konohamaru y Kiba –en la banda derecha-; delanteros: Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha –todos fueron asintiendo conforme el entrenador mencionaba sus nombres- Muy bien, ¿alguna duda?

Un brazo se elevó sobre las cabezas de los jugadores.

- ¿Sí, Naruto?

- Porqué no me has puesto como titular –su tono sonó a reproche más que a pregunta.

- No veo necesario sacarte al terreno de juego. Es más prudente jugar con un cuatro, cuatro, dos antes que sacar a otro delantero.

- Está bien. Pues déjame ser uno de esos dos delanteros –le propuso con normalidad.

- Naruto, sabes que Itachi y Sasuke están muy compenetrados. Cuando ellos dos juegan es como si fuesen un único jugador, una única jugada pero con dos cuerpos para llevarla a cabo. No podemos prescindir de ellos.

- ¿Y de mí sí? –su tono comenzaba a elevarse debido al enfado.

- Yo no he querido decir eso –se justificó Minato.

- Pero es lo que has dicho.

- Naruto, no hay más que hablar. Esta es la alineación con la que jugaremos. Y te guste o no, no pienso cambiarla –con una mirada seria retó al rubio a que siguiese protestando, pero no lo hizo- ¿Alguna pregunta más? –nadie respondió- Muy bien. Volvamos al hotel y descansemos antes del gran partido. Nos vendrá bien… a todos- finalizó mirando a su hijo con intención.

Los jugadores se fueron poniendo en pie uno a uno para alejarse hacia los vestuarios. Todos menos uno. Naruto esperó a que todos se hubiesen ido para acercarse a su padre, quien le estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que su hijo no se daba por vencido fácilmente, por lo que pelearía hasta el final por conseguir un puesto de titular.

- Una –dijo el menor de los Uzumaki- Sólo dame una buena razón para aceptar tu decisión.

- No es prudente sacarte, Naruto.

- Pero, ¿por qué? Soy bueno, lo sabes. Soy tan válido como cualquiera de los Uchiha, papá.

- Eso ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas.

- ¿Entonces? –demandó en un tono suplicante.

- No quiero que te enfrentes a ellos, Naruto. Es lo que esperan. Quieren que te saque para machacarte en el campo, ¿o es que lo has olvidado? La última vez que tu equipo se enfrentó al suyo en la Liga de Konoha fueron a por ti sin ninguna piedad. No juegan limpio, Naruto. Y si tú estás en el terreno de juego te conviertes instantáneamente en un incentivo para que empeoren más su juego –Minato se detuvo un instante, recordando lo sucedido en aquel catastrófico partido- Si no llega a ser por Itachi, seguro que tu lesión habría durado más de tres meses. Pain no duda a la hora de atacarte, Naruto. Y aunque tú quieras correr el riesgo, yo no estoy dispuesto a ver sufrir a mi hijo de esa manera. Y menos por un partido, ¿queda claro?

Naruto guardó silencio. Comprendía la postura de su padre, pero no la compartía. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que lo que él necesitaba era jugar? Quería sentir el césped bajo sus pies, saber que en sus manos tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en una leyenda para Konoha. Quería ser él el que marcase el gol de la victoria, no soportar a alguno de los Uchiha llevarse la gloria que le pertenecía a él.

Viendo que su padre no iba a cambiar de opinión, le esquivó y cogió su bolsa de deporte. No se encontraba de humor como para estar con sus compañeros. Lo mejor sería que se adelantase para ir al hotel. Ya tendría tiempo de verles al día siguiente, cuando marchasen al campo donde disputarían la final.

- Perdóname Naruto –susurró Minato antes de entrar al vestuario con el resto del equipo.

Mientras, en un campo no muy lejano de allí…

- Muy bien, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer –dijo el mister de la selección de Amegakure- Conocéis su forma de juego y sus tácticas. Lo único que nos queda por saber es su formación final –se relamió los labios con su viperina lengua antes de proseguir con su discurso- Para eso te tenemos a ti, Deidara –el aludido asintió- Esta noche deberás averiguarlo. Todos contamos contigo.

- Está bien, uhn!

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el entrenador despidió a los jugadores, dándoles permiso para que fuesen a los vestuarios a tomar una ducha que bien se merecían.

/-/

Cuando la selección de Konohagakure llegó al hotel de concentración, los jugadores de Amegakure ya se internaban en las instalaciones del edificio contiguo. Era un hotel bastante complejo, pues consistía en un conjunto de edificios que conformaban un complejo bastante completo: piscina, sauna, gimnasio, pistas para hacer deporte, bar, incluso un parque con plantas, árboles y bancos para descansar se encontraba escondido entre los cuatro edificios que conformaban el complejo hotelero. Cuatro edificios, blindados y protegidos hasta el tejado por ANBUS de todas las naciones, que albergaban entre sus paredes a los dos equipos finalistas del mundial. Eso sí, cada selección en un edificio distinto.

Las dos selecciones cenaron ligero en los comedores de sus respectivos edificios antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones para descansar. Al día siguiente les esperaría un duro partido, y lo mejor era estar despejados para entonces. O eso es lo que pensaban todos excepto una persona. Uno de los jugadores de Amegakure se enfundó en el chándal de entrenamiento de su selección, negro con nubes rojas, y se deslizó por los pasillos del complejo hotelero. Paseaba como una sombra, sin ser visto por nadie que allí estuviese. Llegó hasta las habitaciones del equipo de Konohagakure. No conocía la habitación, por lo que comenzó a buscar. Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete,… ¿Cómo iba a saber la habitación que era? ¡Como si hubiese pocas! Siguió recorriendo el pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta, la nueve. Se detuvo ante ella y la observó. Era esa, seguro. Escudriñó a ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie le veía. Se acercó a la puerta, sacó una tarjeta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y forzó la puerta con ella. En cuanto el seguro cedió, se apresuró a internarse en la sala, cerrado sigilosamente tras él.

Todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de unos pocos rayos de luna que se filtraban por la persiana a medio bajar. Esperó unos instantes hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la falta de luz. En cuanto comenzó a distinguir los objetos de la habitación, se dirigió a lo que identificó como la amplia cama. Conforme se acercaba, comprobó con satisfacción que allí reposaba alguien. Con un poco de suerte, Itachi.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, levantó las sábanas por un extremo y se coló debajo. Reptó con elegancia hasta pegar su pecho a la espalda del muchacho que se encontraba allí y le rodeó el pecho desnudo con los brazos.

- ¿Me has echado de menos? –preguntó en un ronroneo sensual.

La presa no contestó inmediatamente, sino que rodeó igualmente los delgados brazos de su visitante con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba? –inquirió.

El intruso sonrió, satisfecho. Su tono de voz le había indicado que sentía más curiosidad que furia por su allanamiento de habitación nocturno.

- Intuición. Supuse que tu habitación sería el número que llevas en tu camiseta. Adoras el número nueve, uhn! –susurró contra la parte posterior del cuello de su víctima, provocando que se le erizasen los vellos de la nuca.

- ¿Y qué habrías hecho si aquí hubiese estado otro en mi lugar? –preguntó curioso a la vez que giraba en los brazos que le apresaban para encarar a su visitante de frente.

- Desde luego esto no –susurró uniendo sus labios con los del otro. Cuando se separaron, continuó- Te he echado de menos, Itachi –sus manos comenzaron a bajar por el pecho del moreno con una dirección fija.

- A qué has venido, Deidara –su voz le exigía una respuesta.

- Sólo quería pasar un rato contigo. Hace mucho que no pasamos una noche a solas, ¡ah! –exclamó cuando su mano se posó sobre la entrepierna del moreno.

Inseguro, Itachi le agarró por la muñeca y se apartó de su cuerpo, estirando las caderas hacia atrás.

- No debemos hacer esto, Deidara. Mañana es el gran partido, y Orochimaru se enfadará si no cuenta con sus jugadores al cien por cien –le recordó.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que piense mi mister, Itachi? –susurró volviendo a juntar su cuerpo con el del Uchiha, dispuesto a volver a la carga.

El moreno dejó que se le arrimara y le besara el cuello y el pecho. A fin de cuentas, llevaban casi un mes solamente entrenando con su equipo y jugando partido tras partido. Nada de sexo. Y su cuerpo empezaba a recordar lo que se sentía al tener el tibio cuerpo del rubio incitándole. Llevado por un impulso, sus manos viajaron hasta la sudadera del ojiazul y, tras bajarle la cremallera, se la abrió, descubriendo que debajo no llevaba nada. Debería haberlo supuesto. Deidara iba a lo que iba y nada más, como siempre.

Guiándose por su buen juicio, Itachi acarició con sus labios el pecho desnudo del rubio, a la vez que llevaba sus manos al pantalón del chándal del muchacho. Al quitárselo comprobó que no se equivocaba. No llevaba ropa interior. Los dos jóvenes futbolistas intercambiaron una mirada llena de entendimiento. Ansioso, el de Amegakure desvió sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón del ojinegro, pero éste le impidió que llegase más lejos. Le amarró las dos muñecas y las dejó apoyadas en la almohada, por encima de la cabeza del rubio.

- Itachi –gimió.

- No tan rápido, amor –pidió contra el sensible cuello de su amante- Después de tanto tiempo he perdido algo de práctica.

- Uhn! –jadeó cuando Itachi se posicionó sobre su cuerpo.

Con un lento vaivén, el moreno comenzó a friccionar con su vientre el miembro del rubio, haciendo que se excitase. Cuando comprobó que la hombría de Deidara estaba más que despierta, Itachi ralentizó sus movimientos.

- Deidara, dime la verdad. ¿A qué has venido?

- A verte. ¡Ah! –jadeó cuando Itachi le lamió el cuello.

- Sabes que Orochimaru no te dejaría salir de tu habitación por algo así –le contradijo el moreno contra su piel- dime la verdad, Deidara.

El rubio se mordió el labio. Si Itachi le seguía tentando de esa manera acabaría hablando. Y eso era justamente lo que le había prohibido su entrenador. Consciente de ello, el moreno siguió agasajando a su chico. Llevó una mano hasta el endurecido pene del rubio y lo apresó para estimularlo con fuerza. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que el joven no pudo más.

- Quería que averiguara vuestra formación para el partido de mañana, uhn! –confesó.

Itachi le observó seriamente, a la espera de que siguiese hablando.

- ¿Algo más?

Esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Por ello, volvió a masturbar con energía al rubio, haciendo que los gemidos saliesen de él atropellados. "_Mierda_" pensó. Todo le estaba saliendo mal. Ese no era el plan que tenía para seducir a Itachi. Si seguía así se correría y no habría conseguido ninguna información que les fuera útil a él y a su equipo.

- Tú –gimió como pudo- Tenía… ¡ah! Tenía que eliminarte.

- ¿Qué?

- Orochimaru me dijo que sería bueno cansarte antes del partido. Y esta es la mejor forma, Itachi.

Itachi cerró los ojos. Justo lo que suponía. Minato se lo había advertido y no se había equivocado. Desde luego la prensa no mentía cuando aseguraba que la selección amegakure jugaba sucio en todos los sentidos. Se incorporó levemente para liberar el cuerpo de Deidara. Ya sabía todo cuanto necesitaba, así que no tenía por qué seguir jugando con el rubio.

Sintiéndose descubierto, el artista se incorporó como pudo para besar a su compañero con desesperación. Tenía que atraer su atención de nuevo o su incursión en territorio enemigo habría sido en vano.

- Escúchame, Itachi. Tengo un trato, uhn!

- Qué clase de trato –inquirió con voz átona el moreno.

- Dímelo. Dinos los nombres de los titulares del partido de mañana y haré cuanto quieras.

- No quiero que me hagas nada.

I- tachi, necesitamos saber si saldrá Naruto a jugar, uhn!

- Esperad a mañana y lo comprobaréis –se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

- Pain y Sasori no jugarán –anunció con desesperación.

Itachi se detuvo de espaldas, a escasos pasos de la cama.

- Dime lo que queremos saber y ni Pain ni Sasori jugarán, uhn!

- Eso no tiene sentido –pensó en voz alta el moreno- Son vuestros mejores delanteros.

- Estamos dispuestos a hacer cambios de última hora. Además, -añadió el rubio- yo tampoco jugaría.

Itachi se giró para encararle con los ojos entrecerrados. Ahora sus ojos lucían un vivo rojo escarlata.

- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué no?

Deidara retiró las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se tumbó en el centro de la cama. Estiró los brazos y flexionó las piernas, dejando a la vista carmesí del Uchiha todo su cuerpo.

- Esta noche voy a hacer todo lo que quieras, seré completamente tuyo, uhn! Dime lo que deseo saber y podrás maltratar mi cuerpo tanto como quieras sin tener que preocuparte. Estaré dispuesto a complacerte hasta el final –susurró, acariciándose el cuerpo con lascivia- Los dos sabemos cómo eres en la cama, Itachi –llevó una mano hasta sus labios- No tendrás que reprimirte. Podrás hacérmelo tan salvajemente como siempre, como sólo tú sabes. Esa será la razón por la que no pueda jugar mañana –introdujo un dedo juguetonamente entre sus labios, mostrando su lengua mientras lo lamía- No me digas que no, Itachi.

Persuadido por la espléndida actuación del rubio, el Uchiha se dio por vencido. Volvió a la cama y se posicionó nuevamente sobre su amante. Deidara dejó salir las lenguas de sus manos, que se lanzaron a lamer con ansia el pecho desnudo del moreno. "_Eso es_" pensó el rubio, "_entrégate, domíname cuanto quieras. Pero dame la maldita información_". Sin previo aviso, el de ojos carmesí le apresó otra vez las muñecas sobre su cabeza, y Deidara se dejó hacer. Itachi le agarró con fuerza su miembro, y con energías renovadas le masturbó, enloqueciendo al rubio, como le gustaba. Abstraído como estaba, el explosivo futbolista no fue consciente del juego de Itachi. Se dejó llevar hasta que los primeros espasmos que anunciaban el orgasmo le sacudieron el cuerpo.

- Espera,.. Ngh –pidió. Pero el Uchiha no se detuvo- Itachi, espera. Para. No sigas. ¡Ah!

Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio eyaculó entre sus cuerpos, soltando un fuerte gemido que inundó la habitación. Pasados unos minutos en los que el moreno no dejó de masturbar a su chico, éste perdió la fuerza, quedando tendido sobre la cama. Itachi se separó de él y se incorporó, quedando de rodillas entre las piernas de Deidara.

- Mal nacido –el rubio le fulminó con la mirada- Desgraciado. Bastardo.

- Yo también te quiero, amor –contestó irónicamente.

- ¡Me has utilizado, uhn!

- No confundas las cosas, Deidara –le atajó el moreno, quien le miraba con seriedad- Habéis sido vosotros los que habéis intentado utilizarme. No es culpa mía que tu intento de seducción te haya salido por la culata.

- Os estábamos entregando el partido en bandeja de plata, idiota –soltó con furia mientras se acercaba a un extremo del colchón para ponerse de pie- Apenas os pedíamos nada, pero tu orgullo será vuestra perdición –iba hablando mientras se ponía los pantalones. Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse se acercó a la puerta, no sin antes amenazar al moreno- Mañana no nos detendremos. Os aplastaremos sin piedad. Y, créeme, te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho esta noche, uhn!

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y la cerró con un sonoro portazo. Ya le daba igual si le descubrían en ese ala del hotel. Había fracasado. Peor aún, Itachi le había humillado. Le había dado la vuelta a la situación para tenerle donde el moreno quería y así poder sonsacarle la información. Sin embargo, una sonrisa cínica se extendió por su rostro. Al menos al día siguiente no tendrían que contenerse, podrían atacar con todo su arsenal sin preocuparse de nada. Después de todo, quizás había sido bueno que las cosas ocurrieran así.

/-/

Cuando supo que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírle, Minato salió de su cuarto para acercarse al de Itachi. Llamó con los nudillos dos veces antes de que el Uchiha le abriese la puerta.

- Han venido, ¿cierto? –preguntó inquieto.

- Deidara –fue la respuesta que dio- Orochimaru quería que averiguara la alineación que tendremos mañana –Minato le miró, preocupado- Si se la decía, ni Pain, ni Sasori ni él mismo jugarían mañana.

- Pero… -preguntó dudoso- no se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

Itachi le devolvió la mirada, serio.

- Claro que no. No soy tan débil como piensan.

- Gracias a Dios –suspiró aliviado el entrenador- Te debo una, Itachi.

- No te preocupes. Lo único malo es que mañana nos van a atacar sin piedad. Te van a forzar a sacar a Naruto antes o después. Y la decisión sólo dependerá de ti.

Minato le observó preocupado. Sabía que Itachi no era padre, pero trataba a su hermano Sasuke como si lo fuese. El mayor de los Uchiha le comprendía y, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, le apoyaba. Sabía que todo el equipo lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que la presencia de Naruto no fuese necesaria. Pero eso no lo sabrían con certeza hasta que el partido diese comienzo.

- Esperemos a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos –sonrió el entrenador, intentando disimular sus preocupaciones- Buenas noches, Itachi.

- Buenas noches, mister.

El Uchiha cerró la puerta y se volvió a la cama. Se tumbó donde minutos antes había estado tendido Deidara, completamente entregado. Con un gemido lastimero se enredó en las sábanas, deseando quedarse dormido cuanto antes. Había desaprovechado una oportunidad grandiosa de poseer a su novio. Y eso que ganas no le faltaban. Pero había hecho lo correcto, y Minato tenía razón. No podrían hacer nada hasta que el partido comenzase. No obstante, esperaba que las palabras de Deidara fuesen un farol. No quería que su entrenador se viese forzado a poner en peligro la vida de su hijo, y menos por algo así. Con un suspiro de frustración cerró los ojos. En cualquier caso, no sería fácil olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche en su habitación…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Por qué querrán saber si Naruto juega o no? Es un misterio... que esperemos que se resuelva pronto :P Espero que nos veamos pronto (mañana, a ser posible), con el siguiente capítulo. Porque el partido está a punto de comenzar.**

**Nos leemos.**

**P.D.: ¿alguna vez os habríais imaginado un partido con poderes? El sharingan, la arcilla explosiva, el chidori,... eso más que un partido de fútbol va a ser una batalla campal... ¡cómo mola!**


End file.
